It is a known fact that for many years the increasing use of fertilizer has not only caused an increase in yield, but also a substantially higher susceptibility of cultured plants to attack by pests, virus and fungus. Consequently the increased use of fertilizer has also been accompanied by an increased application of pesticides. High application of fertilizer and increased use of products for pest and disease control has led to a general impoverishing of the natural edaphon of the soil and to an endagering of man and animal by impairing the quality of ground water.
It is a known fact that nitrogen is in various compounds the main fertilizer in landscaping. A lack of nitrogen supply has a negative effect on the entire metabolism of the plant, as nitrogen is a fundamental constituent for all the physiologically important structures. So plants suffering from lack of nitrogen are small, puny and limited in their yield. If, however, nitrogen or any other nutrient is applied in surplus i.e. in amounts that can't be entirely exploited by the plant, the plants appear to be strong and health. They appear darkgreen and have large and lushy leaves. Closer investigation shows, however, that the tissue of such plants is soft and spongy as a consequence of underdevelopment of the elements influencing the strength of the plants.
This soft tissue structure results in various negative effects, For instance, such plants prove to particularly susceptible to pest and diseases. In general the stability of the plants is also very often weakened and the attacks by diseases and pests on the plant increase. This situation can only be combatted by an increased use of chemical products for treatment and control.
It has to be taken into consideration that the metabolism of the plant does not only depend on the amount of fertilizer applied, but on further factors as moisture, heat of evaporation and others. Therefore, if the plant cannot directly process the offered amount of nitrogen by means of the metabolism, the plant will store up the surplus nitrogen. Upon longer storage and a too heavy fertilizer supply, there occurs above mentioned structure weakening of the plants and the susceptibility to for pests.
It is the object of the invention to create a procedure with which the problems indicated may be solved in a simple and reliable way or may be entirely prevented.